The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Construction block kits are often used to assemble a wide variety of models and objects. For example, some kits permit the construction of vehicle, characters, and buildings from popular television shows or movies and/or the creation of other well-known objects. In some embodiments, some of the construction blocks allow input and output functions such as making sounds and/or activating lights in response to the user depressing a particular button on the assembled model.